Roleplay: Sonic Worms (Free Join!)/Episode 5: Medieval Disco Man, White
This is the 5th Episode of Sonic Worms Prologue #5: Medieval Disco Man, White (Mobius Timeline: Day 327, Year: 3224) Queen Aleena: (narrating) You can't choose your roots, but you can roll to a new rhythm. Coney was never the same once White laid down his groove with the Color Blasters. (White, Black, Green and Orange are outside the Color Blasters' hangout) White: (to Green) I told you, man, I dig your set. I wanna roll with you guys. Green: Get outta here, man! (Blue and Purple come over) Blue: Ah, man, what's this kid's name again? Black: White. He is a Scientist. He first appeared in the Kingdom of Mercia ever since the Gang Warfare has started, but somehow he brought his own butt to Coney Island. And now he wants to be a Color Blaster. Purple: Does he have what it takes? Green: We don't need any new blood, let alone some kid from the Kingdom of Mercia! Why don't you go hang with the Disco Dancers? White: 'Cause the Disco Dancers are soft, man! Too soft for me! Man, I ain't down with no purple shiny vests and what not. I gotta run with a solid heroic outfit. I wanna run with the Color Blasters. Blue: Green's right. A whole lot of gangs is been breathing down our necks lately. We ain't taking no chances. You wanna be a Color Blaster, go grab us a Disco Dancers' hat off one of their heads and then we'll talk. White: Dang, man, that ain't nothing! Blue: But if you wanna be a Color Blaster, it's gotta be a size... nine. (Everyone laughs, except White) White: A size nine? That's a bucket, man, not a hat! How can a hat be a size 9? That's impossible to find! Orange: Good luck, young blood. You're gonna need it. (White heads off) Black: This kid don't know when to quit. He just might! Blue: Black, I want you to go up there with him. Make sure he don't get too brave. Black: Alright then (follows White) (In a Forest) White & Black: (are slithering down on a dirt path to the Kingdom of Mercia) White: Alright, I need to grab a hat. Black: Then let's go find some Disco Dancers and get this over with. (A dark gray Yoshi is ahead of them, also heading to Mercia) White: Say, who's that? Black: I don't know, but let's find out. White & Black: (Goes up to the Dark Grey Yoshi) White: Excuse us? But who are you? The Yoshi: To be honest with you, I myself don't know who I am. Just remember waking up in a white room, trying to escape... Black: Hold up, you have forgotten who you are? The Yoshi: I, uhhh.... never knew who I was.... ^-^; White: Oh...anyway Black & I are heading to the Kingdom of Mercia to find a Disco Dancers' hat that is a size 9 The Yoshi: Hmm... for now; just call me Static. Anyway, you need help with that? Black: Sure thing. We'll make sure White doesn't get too brave out there. Let's go White & Black: (slithers to the front gates of the Kingdom of Mercia) White: We're here. Static: Whoa... this place is huge! White: Your telling me. Black: (notices some Disco Dancers are bullying a Male Mobian Hedgehog and a Female Mobian Hedgehog Rose's Parents in a back alley) Hold up, loo Female Mobian Hedgehog (Amy's mother): Let us go, please! Just... let us go! Gordon: (with Gene & Clint) Ahhhh shut up! (punches the Male Mobian Hedgehog Father over.) (The Disco Dancers spot White, Black & Static) (THE DISCO DANCERS) Gordon: Let's bust a move. (The Disco Dancers let the Female Hedgehog go & charges at White, Black & Static) White: I don't think so! Now gimme those hats! White & Black: (starts attacking the Disco Dancers) White: (punches Clint & puts on his hat) Nope, not a size 9 (uppercuts Gene & put on his hat instead of Clint's) That's not a size 9 either. Black: (punches Gordon to the ground) Gordon: Gaah! (falls down on his back) Static: (Roundhouse kicks Gene) Gene: Eee! (got knocked down) Black: (knocks out Clint with his power punch) White: (takes off Clint's hat) Aw man, none of those Disco Dancers' hats are a size 9. Let's keep looking. Female Mobian Hedgehog Mother: (tends to the Male Mobian Hedgehog Father) Thanks for saving us. My best friend is in pain & is need of help. Black: (pulls out a health crate) Here, your friend might need this. (gives it to the Female Mobian Hedgehog Mother) Female Mobian Hedgehog Mother: Thank you (gives the health crate to the Male Mobian Hedgehog Father, healing him) I can help you find more Disco Dancers. There are some of them inside a club not too far away. They are planning to turn our Medieval City into a Disco Themed one. White: Thanks for the tip. White & Black: (with Static) (goes to a disco club, not too far away from here that has been formerly a medieval resturant) (Inside the Disco Club) (T-Bone is in a Harlem club with a mobian girl. The girl starts walking away from him) T-Bone: Yo, where you going, girl? Mobian Girl (fox): I ain't your girl, T-Bone! T-Bone: Don't get sassy with me! (slaps her) White & Black: (inside with Static) Static: (Notices T-Bone slap the girl) Hey! That's no way to treat a woman! T-Bone: (notices White, Black & Static) This ain't your turf! Disco Dancers, get those punks! (7 members Disco Dancers gets ready for a fight) Black: So much for the surprize attack. White: Oh well, at least we got their attention! White & Black: (starts attacking the Disco Dancers with their punches) White: (uppercuts a first Disco Dancer) Black: (punches a second Disco Dancer) Static: (Throws a Yoshi egg at a third Disco Dancer) White & Black: (rams at the 4th & 5th Disco Dancers) Static: (Punches the sixth Disco Dancer in the face) White: (hits the 7th Disco Dancer at the back of the head) T-Bone: (to Ted) Come on, slick, it's about time we showed these chumps how the Disco Dancers get down. Ted: Got it boss T-Bone & Ted: (charges at White, Black & Static) Static: (Summons shadowy creatures, he himself looking darker) T-Bone: Get him! Ted: (charges at Static) White & Black: (starts attacking T-Bone) The shadowy creatures start attacking Ted, and Static releases a force of dark energy at Ted, knocking him over. White: (grabs T-Bone & locks him into a submission move) Tell me! Where would I find a Size 9 hat? T-Bone: Hey! Let me go! Black: Not until you give us the infomation! (lifts up his fist, ready to punch T-Bone) T-Bone: (gets scared) Alright! I'll tell you! Disco Dan! You're looking for Disco Dan! He's wearing a Purple Size 9 hat, but I don't know where he is now! White: Anyone else know where he is now? T-Bone: Ask Dyna-Moe! He's at the bar, down the street. He knows the answer. Now let me go! White: That's all we needed to hear. (lets go of T-Bone) Now go before we change our minds. T-Bone: (gulps & then slithers off) Black: Looks like we're heading to the bar Static: ...Wait. (Checks on the girl) Hey... you alright, there? Mobian Fox Girl: I'm ok, thanks for asking. Static: Good.... (Smiles) Well, I'll be going. White: Me too Black: So am I Mobian Fox Girl: Thanks for saving me (kisses Static's cheek) Static: (Blushes) Hehe... no problem. ^_^ White & Black: (heads off to the bar, down the street) Static: (Follows them) (In the Bar) (Dyna-Moe, another Disco Dancer lieutenant, is playing pool in the pool hall. Two Disco Dancers are watching. Dyna-Moe takes a shot) Dicso Dancer 1: Nice shot, Dyna-Moe. (White & Black enter) Disco Dancer 2: Yo, check it out, what are these cats doing here? Dyna-Moe: Who cares? Those colours don't belong in Mercia. Let's bust em up! (Dyna-Moe & 2 Disco Dancers begins to charge at White, Black & Static) White: (attacking Dyna-Moe) Black: (attacking one of the Disco Dancers) White: Dyna-Moe! Where would I find a Size 9 Hat? (punches Dyna-Moe) Dyna-Moe: Ow! I will never talk! Never! ???: (fires multiple Dragon Balls at Dyna-Moe) Dyna-Moe: Ow! What the...?! GAH! (falls down, feeling K.O.ed) White: (grabs T-Bone) Now tell me where can I find a Size 9 hat? Dyna-Moe: Alright alright. I know someone who can show us the way to Disco Dan. Go to a disco club called the "Cool Cat" & find a mobian girl who is one of the girl dancers that knows about our boss. Just let me go please. Black: That's all we needed to hear. White: (lets go of Dyna-Moe) Now get outta here. Dyna-Moe: (limping away) Your gonna pay for this! I swear you will ! ???: I swear you won't. White & Black: (turns to ???) White: Say, whoever you are. Thanks for helping us make Dyna-Moe talk. Black: Yeah, man. Who are you? ???: My moniker is Ten, leader of the Warriors of Light. White: Please to meet you. I'm White & this is Black & Static. Black is part of a gang called the "Color Blasters" & I wanna join them. But if I want to be a Color Blaster, I have to find a Size 9 hat from someone called "Disco Dan". I believe he is the leader of the "Disco Dancers". Ten: We Knights also hunt for him, because of his bad influence to the community. We must replace the darkness with the light. To do that, we can teach you how to use the Rising Dragon Ball. White: The Rising Dragon Ball? Black: Hmm, I see. I heard from Blue that a whole lot of gangs have been breathing down the Color Blasters' necks lately. Blue is the leader of the Color Blasters. Ten: White The upgrade of Dragon Ball, which deals double damage and can blind the opponent. Black Blue, eh? White: Ah, I see. Black: (to Ten) That's right, he's our leader of the Color Blasters. You should meet the other memebers of the gang, Green, Red, Orange, Purple & Grey. There's only 7 of us. When White completes his task, they will be 8 of us & we only need one more member for the group. Ten: Wish you success on finding that one member. Can we Knights of Lights side with you Color Blasters? We also need more firepower to defeat Disco Dan. Black: Sure thing. (shakes Ten's hand) I guess that "we" means your not alone, right? Ten: We are 9 members of the group Knights of Light. White: Alright then, let's get started. Ten: Let me introduce you to my best scientist, Reiza. She will give your group blueprints of new weapons. Reiza: (slithers inside the pool hall) Nice to meet you. White: Please to meet you Reiza, I'm White. Black: And I'm Black. Reiza: You seem to be from the group Color Blasters, correct? Black: That's correct. And White wants to be one, so Blue gave him a task to become a Color Blaster. His task is to grab one the hats from the Disco Dancers' heads. But Blue also said that if he wants to be a Color Blaster, it's gotta be a Size 9. That what makes these tasks hard & challenging. White: And we believe that the leader of the Disco Dancers is wearing a Size 9 Hat. The only clues we have is that Dyna-Moe told us to get to the "Cool Cat", a disco club to find a mobian girl dancer who knows about the Disco Dancers & where they are at now. Ten: We also have an issue with the leader, due to his bad influence. We Knights of Light stop dark activities like the disco dancing. Black: Somehow, the Disco Dancers are turning the Medieval City of Mercia into the Disco City like in the 1960s. Ten: That musn't happen. This ancient infrastructure must not be converted to some... immoral modern nation! We must do something serious about this. White: That's right. Our latest clue is that a mobian girl dancer from the "Cool Cat" know where the Disco Dancers' lair at. Let's go. White & Black: (slithers to the "Cool Cat" Disco Club) Ten: Knights of Light, let's follow White & Black. We got a mission to help 'em. The Knights of Light assemble. They slither behind White & Black, following them. (THE KNIGHTS OF LIGHT) White: Next stop, the "Cool Cat". (At the Cool Cat Disco Club) White & Black: (heads inside, looking around to see Mobians dancing to the music & hanging out while watching mobian girls dancing) White: Hmmm...there's lots of dancing mobian girls here. Ten: It burns! (covers his eyes with the visor of his golden helm) Black: Come on, let's find the one who knows about Disco Dan & his gang. White & Black: (slithers up to each mobian girl, asking them if they know about Disco Dan & the Disco Dancers) Ten: I'm just gonna wait up here. Black: Alright then. (White & Black spots 4 Dancing Mobian Girls, a Girl Cat, a Girl Bat, a Girl Skunk & a Girl Echidna & they all have slim bodies & the 4 girls are dancing to the beat of the music, shaking their breasts & bumping their butts together) Tsuki: Disgusting. (covers eyes with his visor) Black: (sighs) I wonder why they are so interested about the ancient landscape instead of the modern era? White: That's we're about to find out later. (to the dancing mobian girls) Excuse me ladies? Did you know any Disco Dancers around here, have you? Mobian Cat Girl: (wearing red tight spandex) Nope sorry. Mobian Bat Girl: (has big bat wings, wearing yellow shiny spandex) I got nothing about that gang you speak of. Mobian Skunk Girl: (has a large & fluffy skunk tail, wearing blue tight sparkly spandex) But I do know where is Disco Dan & his gang at. Black: Can you please tell us where they are now? Mobian Skunk Girl: The big man, Disco Dan himself is in the castle of Mercia in the throne room. Mobian Bat Girl: And I also know that Disco Dan is a very big man. Mobian Cat Girl: And strong too. (purrs) Mobian Echidna Girl: (has long waist length quills, wearing green sparkly spandex) Yes indeed & his gang loves to dance to disco music. White: Thanks for the tip about the gang & Disco Dan & thanks for telling us the directions on where the Disco Dancers' lair at. Bye. Mobian Cat Girl, Mobian Bat Girl, Mobian Skunk Girl & Mobian Echidna Girl: (to White & Black) Bye cutie! (gives the 2 a blow kiss, winking while giggling) White & Black: (heads back to Ten) Ten: Alright, let's hurry, I can't stand feeling the dark air inside. I feel like demolishing this place. Sora: The light will overcome all of this immorality, your Highness. Worry not, they will be cleansed. White & Black: (heads outside & notices the castle, but not what they expected) White: Uh, Knights of Light? We've found the castle, but your not gonna like it. (We now see that the Castle of Mercia has been turned into a Giant Disco Party Lair for the Disco Dancers & there is a sign that says "Welcome to the Disco Dancers' Lair, it's time to get down on the dance floor & get this party started") Static: What..?! How did they do this? Ten: This is a disastrous occurrence. Move out and capture Disco Dan at once! The other Knights of Light break through the castle door and they started to attack the Disco Dancers. Ten: (fires a Rising Dragon Ball at the castle's roof) Disco Dancers: (notices that their under attack & charges forward, to start their attack at White, Black, Static & the Knights of Light) White & Black: (enters inside, noticing a lot of dancing inside) White: Where is Disco Dan? He could be anywhere. Static: Hm.... White & Black: (begins to help out the Knights of Light take on the Disco Dancers) White: (spots the Throne Room) There it is, the Throne Room! White & Black: (approaching to Disco Dan, with Static & the Knights of Light) Disco Dan: (on his personal seat, noticing them) Your the punks that have been looking for Disco Dan? "More Coming Soon" Category:Sonic Worms Episodes